


MCYT Oneshots

by External_Yelling



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Major Character Injury, Multi, No Smut, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, sensitive topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/External_Yelling/pseuds/External_Yelling
Summary: Just MCYT oneshots!-Requests Currently Open
Relationships: Platonic & Romantic, a lot
Comments: 15
Kudos: 28





	MCYT Oneshots

Hey look! I finally got around to making a oneshot book.   
  
The things I currently have in mind are Tommy and or Purpled centered.. I’m hyperfixated 

My rules for requesting!

———————————————

{1}

I will do

-Fluff

-Angst

-Gore

-Family Stuff

-Sensitive topics like mental illness and suicide

-Shipping of characters who are OKAY with it [Dream Team, etc]

———————————————

{2}

I will not do

-NSFW content

-Ships of creators that are not comfortable with shipping

\- (Character) x Reader

\- (Character) x OC

-Shipping or anything involving a romantic relationship between MINORS [If you do ship minors together; that shit isn't okay]

-Anything involving implied or referenced rape

———————————————

{3}

Prompts List {10 slots excluding my own prompts}  
  


RL- Real life AU(s)

RP- Dream SMP and or IN Minecraft AU

[•] = Finished

[o] = Working On

[x] = Not Started  
  


RP -Bedwars bugs out while Purp’s playing with the Dream Team and he gets hurt, yet the wound doesn’t go away when the game ends and he’s instead kicked out and back to the SMP; DT follows and helps him. [x]

RL -Tommy begins to question if he really belongs in the family, the other Sleepy Boys comfort him. [x]  
  


RL -Toddler Tommy begins to grow his wings while Phil’s out on a business trip; Techno and Wilbur panic [o]  
  


RL -Toddler Purpled, Tommy, and Tubbo have a play date and cause chaos, Captain, GB80 and Phil struggle to get the group under control. [x]

RL -Tommy passes out during a solo stream while his parents are away, leaving the chat to flock to Wilbur/Phil’s chats to panic spam them to check on Tommy [x]  
  


RL -Tommy’s parents are abusive and he finally runs away, he ends up under Techno, Phil and Wilbur’s care as they wish they realized earlier. [x]

RL -Trans Girl George content [x]

———————————————

{4}  
  


I’m currently in my freshman year of highschool and pretty stressed out, these are more or less things that I’ll be doing on the side; so updates might be slow.

I’ll be updating the list of writings when I get requests or ideas.


End file.
